


Karaoke Pals

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [134]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elevators, F/M, Karaoke, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Daisy is nervous for her first visit to Avengers Tower. And then her Soulmate shows up.And he likes karaoke.





	Karaoke Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

"This is the first time I've actually been inside here," Daisy babbled as she and Mack boarded the elevator. She was, admittedly,  _ just _ a little nervous. "The last time I was in New York I hung out outside for a while, they say sometimes Iron Man comes to hang out with fans, sign autographs, stuff like that, but I didn't see him."

Mack smiled. "You sure you're gonna be okay meeting him, Tremors?"

"Yeah, totally, I'm totally fine, totally professional, no problem," Daisy replied rapidly, shaking away some of her anticipation and stretching her neck muscles.

Her partner smiled and nodded, unconvinced.

The elevator paused and the doors opened; Mack and Daisy stepped closer together to make room for the two men who entered.

"How long do you think this meeting's gonna take?" one asked, as the elevator resumed its trip.

"I dunno, but I'm thinking we should hit the karaoke bar after, I'm feeling the need to sing something with a long air guitar solo."

The first man rolled his eyes.

Before Daisy could stop herself, she said, "Oh my god, I  _ love _ karaoke."

The second man turned.

Daisy's eyes got huge; it was Tony Stark.

He looked her over from top to bottom and back, then smiled and said, "Of course you do."

The first man, who Daisy now saw was Colonel Rhodes, looked between them, confused. "Tony...?"

"I think we're your next meeting, actually," Mack said, probably trying to distract from the way Daisy was staring, open-mouthed, at their host. “Agent Mackenzie from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

"Don't mind him," Colonel Rhodes replied, cocking his head at the billionaire as he shook Mack’s hand. "The karaoke line is his usual way of greeting beautiful women. He can be professional, though, I promise, Miss—"

"Johnson," Daisy told him, finding her voice as she shook hands with the Colonel.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened. "Well," Colonel Rhodes said. "Shall we?" He and Mack exited.

Tony Stark, however, balanced on his left leg as he lifted his right foot tugging up his pant leg and revealing his Soulmark: Daisy's Words, in Daisy's handwriting, on his right ankle.

She pulled off her glove in reply, to show him the Words he had said to her, as though he'd scribbled them there with a sharpie just minutes before.

"Oh my god, my Soulmate," Daisy said excitedly. "My Soulmate is Tony Stark and  he likes karaoke, this is so cool!"

He grinned and ushered her off the elevator. "Meeting now, karaoke later."

"Journey?" she proposed.

He nodded. "Don't Stop Believin'," he told her.

"Have you ever tried an air guitar duet?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to be trying a lot of new things now that we've met."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/175851957408/karaoke-pals)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
